Now and Future
by Soniafanz
Summary: A hint  maybe  about 8096  mostly , 2795, 5986.  There'll be some OC  Original Character  so it will be written in general  Not only focus on that person/couple  and because this is Adventure.  I didn't like to make it dramatic so just Enjoy.


This is my first time doing this, sorry for grammar error…

Critic is the most appreciate

KHR Character belong to it's owner.

The other belong to me.

P.S.

There'll be a hint of 8096, 2795, 5986.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Uninvited Guest<strong>

There's a voice everywhere. The voice is supporting the baseball team that they like. Between all of them there's a purplish haired teenager girl whose bring a trident sit between a hundred of people with a black haired teenager boy.

"Um…" she said while holding her trident closer at her.

"I told you, you don't need to come if you didn't like baseball." said the teenager boy.

"But…" said her hesitate.

*Flashback*

3 days before, at Kokuyou Land.

The purplish haired girl holding her bag while trying to sleep in sitting stance. When she heard a door click, she hurriedly holds her trident tightly.

"Chrome-chan, are you there?" ask a girl.

"…." She didn't answer.

The girl that open the door, come in.

"Ah, Chrome-chan! I finally found you! I've been looking for you." Said the auburn haired girl.

"Kyoko-san… What brings you here?" ask Chrome.

"Actually would you like to go to see baseball tournament? Yamamoto been asking Tsuna, Gokudera, Nii-san, and the other, even Hibari but none of them can come with him. So we thought you might want." said Kyoko telling everything.

"… I don't mind bu-"

"That's great! Thank you so much Chrome-chan." cut her happy.

"Umm… Why you thank me?" ask Chrome confuse.

"Actually, Yamamoto-kun been waiting for today's match. We didn't want him to be disappointed."

Seeing Kyoko so happy make Chrome even harder to say 'No' at her, especially when she said 'We didn't want him to be disappointed'.

*End Flashback*

"It's alright Chrome, I don't mind if we didn't watch it anyway." He's trying to put a smile but Chrome knows that the smile is forced.

"…." Chrome didn't know what to say to Yamamoto.

"Would you like some juice? I'll buy it for you." said Yamamoto while stand from where he sit.

"It's alright." Answer her short.

"Don't be like that. After all, I'm the one who's going to pay." said him again with a smile.

Before Chrome can say another word, Yamamoto already went away, leaving Chrome alone in that big place. Chrome didn't hate or dislike baseball but she just didn't understand the rules and how to play.

After the match end, Yamamoto accompanies Chrome to go to Kokuyou Land because it's already so late and he didn't want something happen to the girl beside her. Because if something happen to her, the other will worried and some maybe blame him (Gokudera). There is a silent between them for some minutes and Yamamoto can't stand it anymore so he start a conversation.

"What do you think about that match?" ask him awkwardly.

"Nothing special." She answers shortly.

"Is that so… Uh…" he tried to find other topic.

"Do you-"

Before Yamamoto finishes his sentence, there's pink smoke in front of Yamamoto and Chrome.

"Ouch…" said someone in the smoke.

Then there's more pink smoke.

"You guys okay?" said the same person in the first pink smoke.

"Somehow..." said the other.

After the smoke gone there are 7 people in front of Yamamoto and Chrome. Of course Yamamoto and Chrome a little surprise seeing person come out from nowhere.

"Huh?" said a girl around Yamamoto's age, has short straight black hair and had grey eyes, wearing an unzipped guy hooded jacket with '32' written on the front of the jacket and 'LEAVE ME ALONE' on the back, white T-Shirt, wooden sword tied at the back, red gloves without finger, a ring in each hand, black sneakers with skull picture and long blue jeans.

"You are…" she didn't finish her sentence and hurriedly grab her wooden sword at the back to attack Yamamoto.

Yamamoto who just gets attacked out of blue surprised, luckily there's a branch near his leg. He hurriedly grabs the branch and defends himself from the surprised attack. Of course Chrome become cautious and holds her trident closely.

"Sania… Stop it!" said a teenage guy who had spiky auburn hair and about same age as the girl and have orange eyes, wearing a zipped orange jacket like the one Tsuna have but there's written '24' on the back, a necklace with a ring, red shoes and a black pants.

"But Tsuyoshi…" answer girl who attack Yamamoto called Sania.

"…." The spiky haired boy didn't say any other words instead give her a reassuring smile.

"Tch… Fine…" she said put her wooden sword back and go beside him.

"Uncle Yamamoto how have you been?" ask Tsuyoshi.

"Eh?" Yamamoto who caught off guard confused because Tsuyoshi just called him 'Uncle'.

"U.. Un.. Uncle?" ask Chrome giving him unbelievable look.

"Ah even Aunt Chrome is here." He continued.

"Juuichi-daime. We better explain it to them." said a short straight white haired guy around Tsuyoshi and Sania age and have brown eyes who's wearing a black mafia suit with red tie and 3 rings on his hand.

"You're right Shiroi-kun. But we have to call all the guardian… So, aunt Chrome and uncle Yamamoto would you mind bring us to Tsuna-"

"Just take us to Dame-Tsuna house will ya, Takeshi and Dokuro?" ask Sania impolite and straight to the point.

"How-" before Yamamoto finishes his sentence he already cut by Sania.

"We'll explain later."

Even though Yamamoto and Chrome curious but they didn't have any choice so they leading the 7 person who-just-pop-out to Tsuna house silently. After some minutes they finally arrived at Tsuna house.

"So this is-" said Tsuyoshi but he's cut off by Sania.

"Tomorrow morning you both have to be here." Said Sania to Yamamoto and Chrome.

"Why?" ask Chrome cautiously.

"Oh? Didn't you curious about us? If not then it's alright." Answer her.

"Fine.. We'll be here tomorrow morning. But you have to explain all about yourself." Said Yamamoto serious.

"Of course. I'll tell you whatever you wanted to know. Now you guys can go home. Oh, and Yamamoto-kun… I'll sleep at the roof of your house so don't be surprised if you found a person sleep on the roof."

"… Why didn't you just sleep on my house?" ask him try joking and put a smile.

"That's if you let me sleep at your sushi shop." Answer her with a smirk.

"That's a good idea. I'll leave the door open. But I have to accompany Chrome first."

"Fine with me. I'll wait in front of your house if you haven't come back."

Yamamoto and Chrome leave Tsuna house and go to the direction where's Kokuyou Land is.

"Are you sure to trust her?" ask Chrome.

"… Well she didn't look like bad girl." Answer Yamamoto then laugh.

"How can you think that way? She attack you."

"Well… If she really wanted to hit me, she wouldn't need to slow her movement and gave me branch."

"Eh? What do you mean?"  
>"If you think again… There's a branch near me but we were near construction, and that make things impossible."<p>

"Maybe a kids playing around with the branch and throw it there?"

"How can you have an idea like that?" ask Yamamoto laughing.

Meanwhile…

"Tsu-kun… There are some friends who wanted to see you!" said Tsuna's mother, Nana.

"I'm coming!" said Tsuna from his room.

'It almost 8 p.m. Who's visiting me at this late?' ask Tsuna to himself while walking to the front door.

"Sorry-" said Tsuna but cut off because he's surprise to see someone he didn't know.

"Who are you?" ask Tsuna eventually.

"Tsuna… It's rude not knowing your friends." Said Sania.

"She's right Tsu-kun… Don't be rude at your friends."

"But I-" before Tsuna complete his sentence Reborn come out and sit on Tsuna shoulder.

"Ciaossu!"said him casually.

'A baby? But wait… That way of greeting..." said Sania to herself.

"Hello Reborn-sensei." Said her formal while bow.

"What do you need with Dame-Tsuna?" ask Reborn to the point.

"We wanted to ask him to call his entire guardian here tomorrow. But he didn't need to inform Yamamoto and Chrome because we already told her. Oh and… 1 person-"

"It's 2 persons, Sania." Said the short blue haired guy around Sania age and have red eyes and a scar on the nose who's wearing a white polo shirt, black vest, a cap with 'R' written on the front of the cap, a green backpack, a ring on his hand, red sneakers and a black jeans.

"Who's the other?" ask her.

"Him." While putting down his backpack and take out a black haired curly kid that looks like Lambo and around Lambo's age with a black mafia suits without any tie.

Seeing that kid, Sania took him and about to throw him outside before the blue haired guy, Shiroi and Tsuyoshi stop him.

"Why do we have to bring Agnello here?" ask Sania furiously.

Before any of the other answer she put Agnello on Tsuna hand and ask him to take care of him and the guy with auburn hair, Tsuyoshi. At first Tsuna who didn't know anything didn't want to but she gave him a glare as if saying if-you-reject-you'll-see-what-will-happen-to-you. Then she and the other left. She instructed the blue hair to be with him, Shiroi and the other to find their place to sleep.

At the same time…

"See you tomorrow!" said Yamamoto to Chrome who walk alone to the Kokuyou building and waving at her.

But Chrome didn't even look at him nor said anything back. After that Yamamoto go to his own house and found Sania with a blue hair guy waiting for him.

"Late." That's the only word that comes out from her mouth.

"Sorry… So who's he?" ask Yamamoto.

"He'll be the one who's sleep at the sushi shop while I sleep at the roof. Don't worry. We won't attack you or something."

"Wait Sania! You're the one who'll be sleep in sushi shop!" shout the guy but Sania already jump to the roof and sleep there.

"Damn…" he whispers to himself.

"Are you okay with that?" ask Yamamoto.

"What can I do? She's the one who said it…" answer him then follow Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R~ XD<p> 


End file.
